


Lacrimosa

by orphan_account, Valisco



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Despair, Episode 8 Reference, Gen, Rain, Sadness, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisco/pseuds/Valisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She held her like a fragile doll, kissing away those accursed tears—trying to soothe her pain. It was the least she could do for her, before she would finally crash into despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrimosa

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Gen Urobuchi, Shaft, & Aniplex.**

Sayaka felt the hard cold rain beat upon her, not that she cared.

She didn't feel anything, as if her body had dipped entirely in morphine. Here she stood in this grim weather, dull and soaked. She supposed it was fitting for her to feel this way, she was now a walking machine after all—with her soul trapped in that dreaded, hard blue gem.

She pulled out her soul gem and noticed how dark it had become. The once shiny blue color was no more, rather a muddy black palette swapped for it instead. Her once happy blue eyes were now dull, they stared intensely at the magic item.

It was only a matter of time. . .

She made a wish, a wish for someone she loved return to the world of music by touching strings with a bow. She wanted to hear those sweet melodies he played again than to see him in tears and agony. Not only that, but to also become defender of justice for the innocent.

Not without a price, unknown was it to her when she made the contract that she would lose her humanity and become perpetual hardware designed to kill off witches. Well, that was what Kyubey told her, and when the incubator made such revelations it was already too late for her to reverse her decision.

She no longer saw herself as human, and at this point she wouldn't dare to confess the person she loved her feelings and that she was his savior. She could not bear that she had become an empty shell, incapable of love.

Instead, she let him slip from her grasp and he went into the arms of another. A close friend who also had intense feelings for him, confessed her love and he accepted her. While she watched from afar, her heart shattered into pieces. Never will he realize the sacrifices she had done for him.

Now feeling that this all ended for naught, she simply did the only job she was good for since she made the contract—destroy witches. No— _kill_ them.

When she did, she no longer did it out of justice and determination but fury and priority. She began to crumble, those dreams she had of love and justice shattered. She became hollow.

At a distance, a very close friend was watching everything. She couldn't help but feel pity and heartache for her friend. She wanted to help, to aid the girl get through the pain, but someone would always interfere as the incubator would try to lure her into making a contract to save her friend. When she saw her in the rain, she ran to her trying to lead themselves to a dry and warm place but she would not budge. Rather, silent tears blended in with the raindrops that poured upon her face.

It pained Madoka to see Sayaka like this, she felt so much sorrow and loathed seeing such a depressing scene. How did it come to this? This was supposed to bring them joy, eternal bliss.

It didn't, she could hear her let out sobs of pain and both slumped onto the cold, wet concrete of the street. Tears falling from their eyes, mourning over her loss—of love.

She held her like a fragile doll, kissing away those accursed tears—trying to soothe her pain. It was the least she could do for her, before she would finally crash into despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Lacrimosa means _weeping_ in Latin. Also used in Mozart's _Dies Irae_ sequence in his famous _Requiem_.


End file.
